Currently, the Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) devices are rapidly developing in the flat panel display field owe to features such as thinness, low consumption, high response speed, and high resolution, and their potential market prospect is favored by people. In various OLED devices, a top-emitting active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) can effectively solve the decrease in the aperture ratio and the brightness of the display due to the complex TFT (Thin Film Transistor) compensation circuit. At the same time, it can also improve the color gamut of the AMOLED display by using the microcavity effect existing in the structure of the top-emitting AMOLED device to improve the display effect.
In the top-emitting AMOLED, the light transmittance and the conductivity of the cathode thereof are important factors for its performance. Accordingly, the cathode is usually a transparent electrode made of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide).